ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Rulings:Huk’liel - Tempest Spirit Scientist
“You can Normal Summon this card without tribute.” is a Summon Condition. It allows this card’s owner to Normal Summon this card without Tributing but it does not allow to set it. *“This card gains one of the following effects based on how it was Summoned:” is a mandatory Trigger effect, it activates when this card is summoned and applies one of the 3 effects noted below it based on how the card was summoned. *Rulings on being Normal Summoned without Tribute: **“This card’s Level becomes 1 and it’s ATK and DEF become 900 and 800 respectively, also you can treat this card as a Tuner.” is a Continuous effect, it makes “Huk’liel - Tempest Spirit Scientist” be treated as a Level 1 monster and makes it’s original ATK and DEF 900 and 800 respectively. This card can also be treated as a Tuner while it’s on the field if this card’s controller so desires. **“During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Tempest Spirit" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)” is a Continuous effect that lasts for the entirety of the turn in which this card was Normal Summoned. **“Once per turn: you can pay 800 LP; add 1 “Tempest Spirit” Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand.” is an Ignition effect, and does not target. Paying 800 LP is a cost. This effect starts a Chain. *Rulings on being Tribute Summoned/Set: **“Once while this card is on the field: you can add 1 “Tempest Spirit” Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand.” is an Ignition effect, it does not target and can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is flipped face-down and then flipped face-up this effect cannot be activated again. This effect starts a Chain. **“During either player's turn, you can target 2 monsters on the field that have a Level: switch those target’s Levels.” is an Ignition effect, it target’s 2 monster on the field that have a Level (as such Face-down and Xyz monsters cannot be targeted) if one of the target’s is flipped face-down before resolving this effect, this effect does not resolve. This effect starts a Chain. **“Once per turn, you can target any number of monsters you control: pay 300 LP for every targeted monster; those targets become Level 5.” is an Ignition effect, it target’s monsters you control. Paying 300 LP is a cost and you must pay 300 LP for every card targeted during activation. This effect starts a Chain. *Rulings on being Special Summoned: **“This card's Level becomes 2 and it’s ATK and DEF become 1200 and 1100 respectively.” is a Continuous effect, it makes “Huk’liel - Tempest Spirit Scientist” be treated as a Level 1 monster and makes it’s original ATK and DEF 1200 and 1100 respectively. **“Once while this card is on the field: you can target 1 “Tempest Spirit” Spell/Trap card that has a LP Gain effect; place 1 Cure Counter on it (Cards with Cure Counters give you twice the LP from their LP Gain effects but the Counter is removed after that effect resolves, apply this effect even if this card is not on the field).” is an Ignition effect it targets and can only target a face-up “Tempest Spirit” Spell/Trap card that has an effect that increases your LP. **“Cure Counter” is a type of counter that can be placed on “Tempest Spirit” Spell/Trap cards that have an effect to increase LP, the counter doubles the amount of LP gained by those effect and is removed as soon as they resolve. Although multiple can be placed on the same card only 1 will activate its effect at a time, for example if card X with the effect “gain 1000 LP” has 2 counters on it, only one will activate and be removed making you gain 2000 LP rather than both activating and being removed and making you gain 4000 LP. *“If this card is sent to the graveyard, if no other effects of “Huk’liel - Tempest Spirit Scientist” have been activated this turn: Gain 2000 LP.” is an mandatory Trigger effect, it activates if this card is sent to the graveyard while no other of its effects have been activated this turn. It will activate even if this card is removed from the graveyard before activating. *If this card’s effects are negated this card stats return to their printed stats and it loses all effects it gained when it was summoned even if this card stops being affected by the card that is negating its effects.